1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that displays image data on a display device, and a display control unit for use in the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been developed a personal computer having an Audio/Video (AV) playback function similar to that of audio/video (AV) apparatus such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) player or a TV set. Such a personal computer needs a device for making it possible to display a high-quality image on a display device such as an LCD in accordance with AV data etc. to be reproduced.
For example, JP-A-2002-278522 discloses a technique as follows. That is, a table is stored in a ROM 50 in advance. The table includes a plurality of entries in which the light-emission luminance of a light (front light) of an image display device and the contents to be displayed on a display panel are provided in one-to-one correspondence to image quality adjustment parameters (edge enhancement information, color gain information and contrast information) which have to be set in accordance with the display contents. The image quality of the image to be displayed on the display panel is adjusted by image quality adjustment parameters read from the table correspondingly to the light-emission luminance of the light and the current contents to be displayed.